


Chaos Hatchling

by Dudette_Mal



Series: 8059 week [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059 week, Day 2 - AU, Dragon Riders with Dragons, Hatchlings I mean, M/M, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Dragon riders with <s>Dragons</s> Hatchlings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Hatchling

The evening sun gave just enough sun for him to read and Uri, rolled together on his lap, to purr. A light breeze led the little dragon to reach out with his claws into the direction of the wind, letting out a small roar that had more in common with a mewling still.

Hayato looked fondly at the dragon – his freshly hatched dragon. He closed the book, using his thumb as bookmark as he reached out with the other one to stroke the crème coloured fur, but Uri wouldn’t have that, the tail lashing out, the small, pristine white teeth snapping for his hand as Uri jumped on her tiny paws.

“Calm do–!” Hayato started, but it was too late, Uri ran into the hedge.

And through it.

* * *

 

Gokudera Hayato tried not to fret. Really. Uri was a dragon. A hatchling. No human or dragon would hurt him. But he still couldn’t help to run through the streets, over the roofs, looking for the hatchling.

Uri was under his protection, to be his fighting partner, his dragon and a present from Tsuna.

He bit hard on his teeth, frustrated with his failure to take care of a hatchling.

Pulling himself to his feet on the smooth roof, Hayato gazed over the ground, not seeing Uri anywhere. His fingers drummed curtly on his leg, before he jumped down, almost knocking down an old lady in the progress. Gokudera didn’t apologize, he didn’t even realize it.

* * *

 

It was past midnight when Hayato returned to their house, past midnight and still no clue where Uri could have hidden. He opened the front door, Jirou in all his happiness of his arrival, let water spill on the wooden floor. “I’m home,” Gokudera said, assuming Takeshi was already in his or their bed and patted Jirou’s warm scales until he was satisfied, only then, he wiped the water away.

Making his way to the living room, Jirou happily purring next to him, the worry still hadn’t left his mind. How could it? Somewhere in the streets of Namimori his hatchling strayed, still defenceless.

He almost passed the living room, he actually had, before he realized that the light was still on. Hayato turned around, eyes narrowing, slightly annoyed with Takeshi, because the idiot didn’t have to stay up until he came back, he was old enough for staying out in the dark, thank you very much.

Kojirou with all his weird preference of high places, that no water dragon, not even his clutch member Jirou, shared, sat on the back of the sofa, head comfortably bedded on Takeshi’s soft black hair, purring content.

“Takeshi?” Hayato asked, blinking for a split second as Kojirou passed him, but didn’t immediately jump halfway on Takeshi’s lap.

“Welcome home!” Yamamoto greeted him, cheerful but not loudly, he put his hand on top of Jirou’s snout, who rose his head and made himself comfortable without Takeshi. “What happened?” Yamamoto then asked.

Hayato swallowed, looking to the ground, before answering, “Uri ran away. It has no sense to keep looking this late, I’ll continue by sunrise.”

Takeshi hummed for a moment. “Don’t worry, Hayato, everything is fine.”

“I know,” he answered irritated, “Uri is a dragon and a hatchling, nobody would—“

“That’s not what I meant?” Yamamoto interrupted him, scratching the back of his neck. “Could you come here for a moment?” he asked, tapping on the couch next to him.

Hayato did what he was asked for even though he couldn’t see the reason in it. The bed would clearly be the better place to go to, getting some sle – Uri.

“The poor hatchling was scratching on the door when we came back from the pool,” Takeshi explained when his boyfriend stopped moving, “Well, I think she just wanted to play hide and seek with you. She is still so young after all.”

“I’m not sure whether I should hit you or kiss you,” Gokudera then said, unbelieving.

“Kissing sounds a lot nicer,” Yamamoto agued, “You wouldn’t want Uri to pick up bad habits, would you? What would Tsuna think?”

“Why couldn’t you have told me? I was running around all evening – most of the night even!”

Takeshi blinked, confused. “How? Without leaving the dragons alone?”

“…” Hayato sat down next to Yamamoto, huffing slightly. “Thank you for taking care of Uri…”

“Not for that!” Yamamoto told him, pressing a soft kiss on Hayato’s neck, making him blush just high on the cheeks. “Let’s put the dragons to bed, it’s way too late for them.”

“That’s true,” Hayato agreed, a little too eager, “It’s good that we don’t have school tomorrow, imagine how cranky they would be if they had to stand up that early.”

Takeshi laughed in amusement. “Definitely not as cranky as you, Hayato!”

“You–!” It was that moment, Uri decided to wake, watching Hayato with sleepy red eyes, purring softly. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Uri almost yelped in joy.

Hayato could almost forget the stress he had, when he looked at the small dragon crawling on his lap, flexing her wings to keep balance. “But don’t run away again.”

**Author's Note:**

> And please check out this [fanart](http://ombreoscura.tumblr.com/post/116794720204/this-is-for-dudettemal-s-chaos-hatchling-and-i)!! It makes me incredible proud :D


End file.
